This Day, Alice
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: This is USUK (America/England) with fem!England and 2p!fem!England who took her place. Based on the song from MLP "This Day, Aria." There are some changes in the song lyrics to fit the story line a bit better.


This Day Alice

**A/N: This is based off of the song "This Day, Aria" from My Little Pony. My friend Cera showed it to me and I thought it was amazing and perfect for this kind of story. It is USUK with fem!England and 2p!fem!England who took Alice's place. Enjoy~!**

The girl smiles as she walked up to the mirror and placed a rose in her blonde hair that she had let down instead of in it's usual pigtails. She sang to her self as she fixed it amongst the other flowers.

_This day is going to be perfect._

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small._

She twirled around to the manechins wearing the reject clothig for the wedding and used her powers to make them bow as she did, still sing to her heself.

_Everyone will gather 'round._

_Say I look lovely in my gown._

The girls eyes went from a sparkling emerald green to deep blue as she straightened out.

_What they don't know is that I have fooled them all._

She went back to the mirror, her true self shining through as she looked at her reflection. Her blonde hair turned a into a dark shade of brown and her blue eyes looked as though they glowed as she smiled wickedly.

While the young girl sang, another girl ran around a cave, follwed by her friend. The girl slowed and looked at her friend, singing a sad song to try to calm herself.

_This day was going to be perfect._

_The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small._

She tried to fix her ruffled, blonde hair, her green eyes sad and blurry with tears threatening to spill.

_But instead of having cake with all my friends to celebrate_

_My wedding bells may not ring for me at all._

She sunk to the ground, the chocolate-haired girl bending down to comfort her.

Back at the castle the imposter smiled, knocking over a manechin with a bup of her hip.

_I could care less about the dress._

She kicked a table of food over wit a quick swing of her foot, her melodious yet evil voice ringing through the room.

_I won't partake in any cake._

_Vows, well I'll be lieing when I say._

She walked up to another manechin and reached out to it as if it was the groom she was going to marry, smiling a sickly sweet smile.

_That through any kind of weather_

_I'll want us to be together._

_The truth is I don't care for him at all._

The girl raised the manechin up with her magic abilities and burned it in the air, the ashes falling to the ground in front of her. She stomped a foot into the black dust, a small cloud floating up. One hand clasped on her chest and the other raised to the air above, she sang out in her horrifyingly beautiful voice.

_No, I do not love the groom_

_In my heart there is no room_

_But I still want him to be all mine_

The blonde girl ran through the cave side-by-side with the Spanish brunette, the true Alice singing frantically.

_We must escape before its too late_

_Find a way to save the day_

_Hope I won't be lieing when I say _

_That I don't fear that I may lose him_

_To one who wants to use him_

_Who won't care for, love, or cherish him each day_

She spotted and ran towards a mine car, trying to push it, even though it was filled to the brim with boulders. The tears that had threstened to spill earlier were relly falling, but her voice still rang through the tunnels.

_How I oh-so love the groom_

_All my thoughts he does consume_

The taller girl at her side felt tears sting her own eyes as she walked up and began to lift boulders out of the car, helping her English companion into it. The blonde girl smiled and continued to sing in her sweet voice as the car began to slide down the tracks.

_Oh my dear Alfred,_

_I'll be there very soon._

The cart crashed into the stake at the end of the track, flipping them out. Alice jumped to her feet, grabbing the other's hand and pulling her up, running to get to the wedding. Her Spanish companion tried to keep up, nearly tripping a few times in the process.

Back at the castle, the guards called for the young bride in her room saying it was time for her to walk down the aisle. She smiled and began to walk down the hallway, bouquet in hand. She arrived at the reception, her groom waiting at the alter. She smiled and began walking down the aisle, two girls throwing rose petals in her path.

She smiled and sang to herself.

_Finally, the moment has arrived,_

_For me to be one luck bride._

While the true Alice stopped in the tunnel panting, her beautiful voice cracking.

_Oh, the wedding we won't make,_

_He'll end up marrying a fake_

_My dear Alfread will be-_

She sunk to her knees, sobbing while Olivia, the imposter in Alice's place, turned to look at the groom, Alfred Jones. Alfred turned to her, smiling, his usual blue, sparkiling eyes a dull green. Olivia gave a wicked smile and a short laugh.

_Mine._

_All Mine._

End

**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked it. Reviews are nice~! **


End file.
